User blog:Wassboss/Gladiator vs Zulu warrior
Zulu warrior: The vicious warrior of the zulu tribe VS Gladiator: The entertainer of rome Who is deadliest Edges Cetus and scissor vs Zulu axe: While the axe dose have the higher killing power and reach it will bounce off the gladiators helmet and is slow. The cetus and scissor are faster and have more killing potentional. Edge Cetus and scissor. Trident and net vs Iklwa: The trident and net combo are very effective and have the longer reach. Edge Trident and net. Iwisa vs Sling: The iwasa is more lethal and can be used as a close range weapon as well. Edge Iwisa. Isijula vs Sica: The isijula has a longer reach and can be thrown. Edge Isijula. A Gladiator is celebrating a recent win and is relaxing. He has been hearing rumours that a new warrior is on his way. Suddenly an Iwisa flies past his head. He jumps up startled and sees a Zulu warrior standing above the bodies of two dead guards. He pulls out another Iwisa and the gladiator whips out his sling and loads up a rock. The zulu throws his Iwisa first but the gladiator dodges and uses his sling hitting the zulu in the chest. The zulu falls to his knees but does not give up. He picks up his nearby Isijula and hurls it at the gladiator scraping his face and leaving a shallow cut. The gladiator pulls out his trident and net and runs at the zulu throwing the net at him. The zulu jumps over it, dodges a jab from the trident and runs to retrieve his Isijula. He picks it up and turns, just in time to dodge a strike from the trident. He thrusts the spear forward but the gladiator catches it in prongs. He then pulls the spear out of his hand disarming the zulu. The zulu pulls out his axe and swings it like a baseball bat, easily slicing through the trident. He gose for an over head swing but it bounces off the gladiator’s helmet. The gladiator pulls out his Sica and stabs forward but the zulu jumps out of the sica’s range and swings the axe and manages to slice a small amount of flesh off the gladiator’s leg. The gladiator roars in pain and throws the Sica away and puts on his scissor and Cetus. He stabs the zulu in the arm and then punches him in the face. The zulu is stunned and the gladiator punches him again and again and again. The zulu regains his balance and pulls out his Iklwa, having dropped the axe earlier. He thrusts it forward missing the gladiator’s heart instead leaving and deep gash on his shoulder. The gladiator tries to stab the zulu with the scissor but he has lost too much blood and the zulu easily avoids the blow and drives the Iklwa into the gladiator’s chest hitting him directly in the heart. The gladiator drops dead and the zulu lets out his battle cry. Winner zulu warrior. Expert’s opinion The Zulu won because his weapons were much better and his high tolerance to pain stopped him from being distracted by minor cuts and scrapes. Category:Blog posts